Why!
by LilyMT-chan
Summary: Full summary inside. Laila Whitlock takes on an appearance of a regular girl, but underneath it all, she conceals two secrets. One, she can control the air element, which also allows her to fly and two, her brothers are vampires...
1. Chapter One

**A/N Yeah I'm rewriting Why? Ideas weren't flowing the last way I was writing it. Hopefully I will actually finish it now! And hopefully it will be better than the last!**

**Hey! New story! This one is probably going to be better than the other one. Just to forewarn you, I dreamt this story, so it may be a little weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

_"Jasper, look at me! Look at me!"_

_"Laila! Get down from there!" Emmett laughed. Two small feet landed on the grass softly. Her long dark hair trailed down her back, finally stopping just above her knees. It swept across the grass as she crouched to regain her balance._

_"Laila! We told you to stop flying in public! People are going to start thinking something's up!" Jasper scolded._

_"Sorry Emmett. Sorry Jasper." Her cute voice betrayed a lisp as she apologized. Her brilliant jewel eyes, so much like amethyst, lowered to the ground._

_"Hey, cheer up, lil' sis," Emmett said, tapping her lightly on the shoulder with his fist. The three siblings sat on a blanket in the middle of a park. The warm summer air lingered in the night sky. "No one saw ya."_

_"But you should still be careful," chided Jasper, but Laila was no longer listening._

_"Let's play tag!" Laila as she tugged on her older brother shirt, completely ignoring his warning. Her strange purple eyes widened at the thought. "C'mon!"_

_"I hardly think that would be fair," Jasper said._

_"Yeah, considering we're vampires and all, and the fact that we can run hella fast," Emmett agreed. Jasper shot him a dirty look at the mention of their secret, afraid that a stranger might overhear. Laila took no notice at the outburst. She already knew. She was too busy chasing a ladybug. As the two brothers bickered, Laila chased the tiny beetle farther and farther away._

_Abandoning the ladybug, Laila's curiosity peaked when she found a bag of sour gummy bears, half hidden under a bush. She used her tiny fingers to rib away the vines tangled all over the unopened package. Behind her, a middle-aged carefully and quietly maneuvered his way in the darkness towards, towards the young girl. Just as he was about to grab her, she freed the package and opened them, ready to dig in to some gummy goodness. She turned around, only to find a strange man leaning over her. She raised her head so that her eyes met the blue of his. She screamed._

Use your resources_, a silvery voice in her head instructed. Laila quickly obeyed. An unseen force started to slash at the man. Laila sat there, wide-eyed, eating her gummy worms, as the man ran away screaming, blood dripping from his wounds, splattering the grass with grotesque red droplets._

_"Laila! OhmyGod! I heard you scream. Are you…I smell blood," Emmett said._

_"Laila? Are you alright?" Jasper asked._

_Laila giggled. "Yep, the Goddess looks out for me."_

_"The…what?"_

_"The Goddess. She's my friend."_

_"Is she imaginary?" Emmett asked._

_"Noooooo. She lives in the stars and looks out for her children, like me."_

_"How did she help you?" Jasper asked carefully, worried that his little sister was befriending dangerous things._

_"She told me to use my resources, so I used the air to scare him. It worked!" Laila said in glee._

_"Laila, if you use your power like that you can seriously hurt someone," Jasper warned._

_"The Goddess said that, too!"_

_"How did you meet…the Goddess?"_

_"When you left, she came to me in a dream and told me she would protect me. She told me what to do when Mommy and Daddy started shouting. She protected me. But now you're back and you can do that!"_

_Jasper picked up his little sister and held her to his chest. "Don't ever do that again. Don't ever run away from us again. Got it?"_

_"Uh, huh!" Jasper kissed her head._

_"C'mon," Emmett beckoned. "Let's go to our place. I'm sure the parents won't even notice if she's gone two days in a row." Jasper nodded as he carried his little sister out of the park. She kept munching on her gummy worms, a big smile on her face as she snuggled closer to her brother, knowing that she has such wonderful brothers to protect her._

Darkness. Everything was dark. Laila whimpered, suddenly frightened.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Laila looked over at the kind man laying in bed next to her.

"Just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." She closed her eyes and concentrated on hiding her tears. The memory was so vivid. It had happened when she was three, when she thought nothing bad could ever happen to her. Her brothers were always there to protect her. "Sean..." Laila whispered.

"Mm?"

"You'll protect me, right?" Her voice cracked a little.

"Oh, sweetie, of course!" Sean replied, more alert. He wrapped his arms around Laila in a protective hug, squeezing her slightly before letting go. "Wanna talk about it?"

Before Laila could answer, a hungry wail came from the next room. "Looks like Isabella's hungry. I'll go feed her."

"No," Sean stopped her as she began getting up. "You have a show tomorrow. You need your rest. Sleep." He kissed her forehead before groggily shuffling to the next room.

Laila, unable to sleep, slipped back into her memory.

_"Up!" Laila demanded as she lifted up her arms. Jasper looked down at her, making sure he didn't step on the petite 3 year old, and picked her up._

_"Like, I was saying, Laila should not be using her gift in public. It's dangerous," Jasper chided Emmett._

_"C'mon! Nobody was around," Emmett countered._

_"Except for that pedophile!" Jasper shot back._

_"If he saw her, I doubt he would've tried to kidnap her!"_

_"Unless he wanted to sell her to a circus!"_

_"Down!" Laila shouted in glee. Jasper put her back on the floor._

_"Man! You sound like a mother who fusses over her child!" Emmett yelled._

_"I'm trying to protect her! What are you doing?" Jasper roared._

_"Letting her have fun!" Emmett barked. Laila ran over to Emmett._

_"Up?" she asked, trying to get them to stop bickering. Emmett gingerly picked up the delicate girl, knowing that his massive frame newfound strength could crush his sister to a fine powder. Laila buried her head into his shoulder._

_"I think we're scaring her," Emmett said softly._

_"Yeah. Sorry, Laila," Jasper said, immediately calming himself, and everyone around him, down. Emmett stroked the trembling girl's head. She looked at him with her piercing, yet soft, violet eyes, almost as if demanding him to stop fighting with a look. She looked over at Jasper, then started to reach for him. Jasper took her from Emmett and sat down on the ground. Laila instantly curled up against his cold chest and yawned._

_"You're right, Jasper," Emmett agreed as he looked at the tired child. "We do need to make sure Laila doesn't use her powers in public."_

_"And we need to make sure she can still have fun," Jasper added, then sighed. "I'm just worried that Aro might find out about her. I think he's getting suspicious. We can't keep her a secret forever." He looked at his brother._

_"I know. There's no telling what he'll do to her," Emmett consented. Laila's breathing began to become a steady rhythm, hinting that she was falling asleep._

_"Goodnight, baby girl," Emmett whispered._

_"'Night, sweetie," Jasper murmured as he kissed the sleeping girl's head._

Jasper and Emmett...those two names brought tears to her eyes. The question was, did she still miss them? However, she could not remember that fatal dream. If only she had remembered for years to come, all her misfortune would never had happened. The dream of a man with burgundy eyes, black hair, and almost translucent skin wandering toward her, an malicious look in his eyes, slowly walking towards, then pouncing, ready to kill her. She had woken up screaming, only to be comforted by her brothers...Emmett and Jasper. If only she had listen to the dream, remembered it...if only...

Laila finally drifted off, dreaming only of darkness.

After all these years, she was still afraid of the dark.

* * *

**A/N I'm not going to hold my story hostage until I get a certain number of reviews, but reviews do help inspire me. So please tell me if you liked it didn't like it, any ideas or corrections you would like to make. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is welcomed! I'll post as much as I can!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

After another successful performance, Laila stared dreamily at the stage. The other actors continued chatting amongst themselves. Laila sat alone in one of the red velvet chairs. She did well, acted great, and sang amazingly. But she couldn't help remember why she got into this business, why she fell in love with Broadway. Rent. The Broadway production of Rent. Her brothers had taken her to see it when she was nine, back in 1994. Laila had fallen in love with the musical, bullying her brothers into buying the CD and music books so she could learn how to sing each song properly. Laila smiled at the memory. Her brothers never got tired of her singing, praising her every time she hit a right note for the first time, supporting her in school and community plays, even paying for singing and acting classes. Laila had vowed she would one day be on the Broadway stage.

She never did get the chance.

"Yo, Laila! Yoo-hoo? You zoned out. Everyone's heading to the after party. Coming?" Laila looked towards the owner of the high-pitch, girly voice. Nikki bounced a little in anticipation, her dark red hair swinging behind her as she looked at me with her widened, brown doe eyes.

"Of course! You know me. I live for them!" Laila smiled.

"Yay!" Nikki screamed, running down the rows and through the backstage door. Laila swore Nikki would never grow up. They were twenty-two, but still Nikki ran towards playgrounds just to slide down the twisty slides. Laila giggled, and followed her friend to the party.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes,_  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Moments so dear._  
_Five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
_Six hundred minutes_  
_How do you measure, measure a year?_

_"Very good Laila! You'll be a pro in no time!" Emmett praised, patting Laila's head._

Yeah. It had been nice to having such supporting brothers. Laila was very fortunate.

Laila jumped as hands suddenly wrapped around her waist.

"Hey babe," a familiar voice murmured in her hair.

"Sean." She let out a sigh as she melted into him.

"I thought you would be at the after party."

"Yeah...I left. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"It's something if its bothering you!"

"Sean, just drop it. Please."

"Laila. We promised that there would be no secrets in this family!" Sean squeezed Laila tighter. She broke free, turning sharply to face him, her thigh-length, raven black hair swirled behind her, her big violet eyes staring remorsefully, filled to the rim with tears.

"Just drop it Sean!" Laila screamed at him, then instantly flt guilty. He was only trying to help.

Well someone was on her period.

The tears dripped down her face.

"I am so fucked up right now. Maybe I'm pregnant again..." Laila muttered. Something snapped inside her. "Maybe I'm pregnant...Sean! Maybe I'm pregnant!" Her excited shriek brought a smile to her husband's face. She jumped on him and kissed his lips hard, tangling her small hands in his dark brown hair. Sean hugged her petite frame against his chest.

"Well? Shall we go to the hotel room and find out?" Sean asked with a smirk.

"Of course!"

* * *

Laila wasn't pregnant, but that wasn't a problem. Laila was happy with Sean and her baby girl, Isabella.

The cast left for home, a little town in Maine called The Wolves Hollow, along with Laila. Once they graduated from High School, Laila and her friends had all agreed to live in the same town together. What better than to create their own? Here there was a place for everyone, and no one was discriminated against. There was Patricia, the doctor who had delivered Laila's own Isabella, as well as countless others, Raye, the "hippie" who was all about growing her own food and making her own clothes, became the farmer and clothing store for the town, Nikki, Sara, Vanna, Darren, and Sean all teachers at the local high school, and, of course, the Drama kids, which included Laila, created plays, did live action anime and mangas, or redid Shakespeare plays for a low cost, going from school to school, anyone who wold hire them. Most of the Wolves Hollow civilians were somehow connected to the play. Costume design, music, technician, or actor.

Of course, others lived there too. It wasn't just made up of Laila's high school friends. But all-in-all, the community was tight, all relying on each other. So why was it that, after all these years, Laila just couldn't break the habit of constantly looking over her shoulder?

**A/N I wasn't too thrilled about this chapter, but it will get better soon, I promise :D**


End file.
